The Truth
by kessilover
Summary: what if kyle told jessi the truth about who she really is after he found the picture of Adam and Sarah?A series of events that lead to an alternative ending.hopes you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**_

**I got the idea from another story (a French one) but I have an alternative time line for it. It will probably contain some events from season 2.I hope all of you will like it .just review.**

He could not tear his eyes from the picture. He was paralyzed; everything around him seemed attenuated, and his sensations were diminished, Except for his sight. But he could not see beyond the picture that he held in his hands. Jessi and him ... No! No, it was Adam. Adam and ... a woman who looked exactly like jessi.  
78122 ... 8?

Seeing this issue, he believed that another experiment had been conducted after Foss has released him but he and jessi has the same age. He didn't understand anything. At least he didn't want to ...

he just took his USB key, he wanted to consult the file he had took from Madacorp that could answer all his questions. But did he really want to? There were things that happened to him when she was not far. Tiny, almost imperceptible. He made sure to ignore them and succeeded quite well. However, he could not ever act as if they didn't exist. He still remembered the rush of feelings that had come to him when he took her hand and pulled her out of Zzyzx. He asked himself again about it but he had to pretend like nothing had happened ... He felt lost. He believed that he was the only one left after Adam's death but now finally she was there. Terrifying and alluring at once. She was like him but different in a lot of ways. He knew he was lucky to have Nicole and she offered him a family, unlike Jessi, they manipulated her. This woman, Emily, was probably not her sister. He didn't need to look further to understand what she had become. She ...

"Kyle! You've got company! "

Josh's voice interrupted his thoughts. After a moment of panic, he put the photograph in the box and shut it with a sudden gesture. He wouldn't tell anyone yet, no need to make a long story as nothing was certain.

A few seconds later, Amanda came into his room with a smile. He composed a welcoming face and pushed the photograph in the back of his mind, or at least he tried.

"Am I bothering you?"

He concluded that he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. He would have to make more efforts if he wanted to keep his secret.

He smiled at his girlfriend and he replied:

"No, I was just thinking "

She seemed satisfied with his answer, fortunately for him, because he didn't have the courage to lie to her. They had planned on spending the afternoon together and that's what they did even if he had his head was elsewhere. Amanda talked much and Kyle only answered her with "yes" or "no" from time to time so she thought that he was listening.

Basically, he had one wish, talk to someone. He was not alone; he felt less like a freak of nature. But who would he tell? Declan? He already knew his secret, but ... No, he could not! He suspected that the girl didn't even know anything about her real past. Worse! Jessi thought she had a past ... And what if he was wrong? And she was just a normal teenager? ... However, the photo of Adam proved otherwise.

A coincidence? There was an explanation and he couldn't be satisfied until he figured it out .He was relieved when they arrived at the Tragers house. In normal times, he would offer her to stay a little more but then he was more than eager to be alone.

After ensuring that no member of his family had needed him, he went to his room and he consulted the file 781228.

As he read, everything became very clear and limpid. He did not really feel like learning new things. The more he read the angrier he became. When he realized what had been done to jessi. She was programmed! They took her for a computer!

He took the photo out of the box and ran her fingers over the face of the young woman ...

He sank into his tub, always the picture in his hands, it felt immediately more relaxed but it didn't provide any solution. What should he do?

Tell? Who? In fact, the only person he wanted to see this moment was Jessie. She needed help! She had the right to know!.

His watch showed six o'clock pm, it would not be a good time to go to her. It was soon dinner time ...

At the table, he was silent and then he took a sudden inspiration, he asked:

"Amanda and I, we want to go to the movies tonight, is it ok? "

He surprised himself, his composure to lie and he didn't even feel guilty. It was a case of majeure force; at least he tried to convince himself and succeeded quite well.

"No, of course, you can go "Nicole replied with a smile.

She was glad to see him act like a normal teenager. She suspected that it will be always a gray areas with Kyle and she would not know but probably not until there was no trouble, it didn't bother her too much.

So, shortly before eight o'clock, Kyle left the Tragers house to go to Jessi's. He was not sure what he was doing, he took his USB key, hoping it would help to convince the young woman. He didn't think that she was living alone and he didn't think about inventing an excuse to explain his presence.  
Only after a knock at the door of the apartment, he took full consciousness of what he was doing ... And it was already too late to retreat.

…...

Jessie was comfortably sitting on the couch watching an old movie, Gone with the wind. It was the third time today. She was fascinated by the courage of Scarlett and taken by the love that Rhett could carry in him. She wanted to know that too ...

When someone knocked at the door, she was tempted to pretend that she had not heard but ultimately, curious about whom might come to want to see Emily or her, she stood up. A smile lit her face when she recognized Kyle. With a gesture, she invited him in, what he did after a brief of hesitation.

He detailed a little inside; it was the first time he came here.

"Your sister isn't here? "He asked when he didn't see Emily.

Jessi shook her head.

"Officially, she works late. "

She seemed a little bitter and even if it doesn't concern him, he could not help but ask:

"And unofficially?..."

"She is with her daughter, she will not return to night ... And she said that she is going to be late at work.

"I did not know she had a ..."

"Me too, "she interrupted.

He looked very surprise, she shrugged and merely told him it was a long story.

Speaking of story, he had to tell her ... How could he say it?

"You have a computer? "

If she was surprised, she did not let it appear and she just showed him the room where Emily has a computer that she could use. She had searched through all the files without finding anything interesting.  
Kyle sat in front of the monitor and Jessie took place at his side. He took a deep breath and ...

"What I'm going to say, is not easy to understand, impossible to admit but if you want to listen to me and trust me, you'll finally believe me. You are, the only one I can share this secret with... "

She was in tears, lying on her bed, she could not stop. Kyle had wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her but she refused.

He frequently cast anxious glances toward the door expecting to see Emily arrive at any time. He didn't want to explain to her what he was doing there and why her fake sister was in such a state.

He went into the kitchen and rummaging through the closets, he found enough to make her a hot chocolate. When he brought it to her, she had dozed off. He stared a moment and realized he had never taken the time to do it before, She was beautiful. He placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently pushed a bit brown streaking on the forehead girl. This simple gesture is enough to pull her from sleep. She had a look of frightened doe, except this time, instead of running away, she snuggled against him. Each felt the other's heartbeat as their lips met.

Who took the initiative of the kiss? Who knows? They both liked it.

This contact electrified them, more than anything they had known before. The moment they are reunited, things went very fest between them, that kiss wasn't enough for them .they wanted more ….

For the first time in his life, Kyle slept in a real bed. There he was, awoke, naked and alone.

**I hope you like it. If you want, I can make it a multi-chapter story. Otherwise it will be just a one-shot .please review and tell what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the first one. This story is going to be hard because now I need to watch season 2 again. So it's possible that I won't be able to update it regularly. Anyway the first chapters will contain some events of the second season, but in other way that I hope you like it. I'll need some of your ideas so review and leave your thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. And thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter and sorry for any grammatical errors.**_

_Chapter 2_

Things had gone wrong. He never wanted it to go that far or maybe he did. But not so fast, not like that.  
He recovered his business and dressed in a hurry. As he was heading out he saw her in the kitchen, tacking her breakfast .For awhile he was relief that she didn't run away, that she didn't leave him alone."Hi" she told him "Hi" was all that he could answer her back.

"The shower is that way if you want to take one maybe then we can talk."

He didn't say anything just followed the direction that she pointed it.

10minute later he was done, she was still in the kitchen, he was surprise; she was acting very normal .It was like nothing happen last night. He was about to asker her about that but she talked first.

"Do you want some orange juice? I know how much you like it. "

He simply shook his head. He wasn't hungry, all he wanted at that moment was to talk about last night, and he wanted to know what was next. He took a deep breath, he didn't understand himself, last night was wonderful for him .The things he felt were like nothing that he ever felt before. And as much he wanted to feel wrong about it, he couldn't it was anything but wrong in fact, it just felt right. But all that he could think about was Amanda; her heart was still broken because of Charlie. He didn't want to hurt her, he started to wonder about his feelings for her, and how he lost them last night with jessi. And what about his family; they probably knew that he didn't spend the night there. _'What should I tell them?'_

"Kyle" he didn't remember hearing her voice like that; it was soft, worm. He wondered why he never saw this side of her.'_was it the fact that she programmed? Manipulated?'_

"You're thinking about last night don't you?" Kyle simply nodded .She expected his reaction. "Don't… it was a mistake .And I'm sorry about it .I know how much you love Amanda" .He never thought that she could say that. He sighed in a relief. But, was she serious about it? She simply didn't seem like the jessi he knew .Was she ready to let go just like that?

"Jessi are you sure? I mean… I was in it too, and I didn't mean it to happen it was just …."She didn't let him finish.

"Yes, I am .now let's not talk about it .Witch bring me to ...Thank you."

_'Is she thanking me for sex? Didn't she just said not to talk about it?'_

Jessi read the confusion on Kyle's face "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome" It was the last thing that they said to each other. They stood in silent, avoiding each other's eyes, until Kyle broke the silence.

"So what are going to do now .You're not going to stay here aren't you?"

"Are kidding .Of course not .I already finished packing and I wrote a letter to Emily, I didn't tell her that I find out the truth. Just that I wanted some freedom. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you good bye"

"You're leaving? Why …but ..."He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was leaving, no she can't. Now, he was no longer alone ,he found someone like him, ,someone that could understand what does it feel to be alone , not to have a past ,a family and a real life .She was the only one that could understand him ,and she was leaving. She was leaving _**him**_. And he couldn't let her do that.

"No you can't jessi, why would you leave?"

"Because I have no one here, no one to love me and to want me. I'm alone." Her voice breaking as she spoke .She was in pain but she couldn't let him see it.

"But you have me jessi. I'll always be there for you .No matter what."

"Come on Kyle, where will I live? I don't have a house, where will I stay?"She was right .He wanted to take her to Nicole, she would help her and save her. But what would he tell her about jessi, that she is like him; and?

"I'm sorry jessi. It's my fault, I shouldn't ignore the feelings that I had whenever you're near or close .Maybe I could have helped you sooner."

"Don't blame you're self Kyle .it's not your fault; its whoever put us in that pod for the last 16 years."

"Where would you go?" He was desperate. He couldn't convince her to stay no matter what he said."Somewhere...Anywhere" It was all that she could say, she didn't even know where to go.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you" Kyle was being honest with her.

"Well, we still have some time; until I leave… "

A thought bombed into his head "how about a road trip?"

Back into the Tragers house:

"Nicole, you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down Stephen. Kyle didn't come back last and all that we know that he wasn't with Amanda .He lied to us using her .Who knows where he is. Maybe we should call the cop."

"Mom, mom .Dad is right, maybe he went to Declan's I'll call him and check out."

All the Tragers members were in the living room, except for josh; he was sleeping on the couch."Damn it ..." Very quickly Lori realized what she said "sorry I didn't mean to; it's just Declan is not answering his cell ". As all of them set there wondering where their adopted child went, Stephan's phone rang "it's work …uh"

"Stephen! It's Sunday." He felt guilty; the current situation should be his priority not work, his son was missing.

"I have to go …..Call me if anything happen...Okay, I love you "he gave her a quick kiss and left the house.

The moment, he closed the door Lori said "it must be Emily"

She was the only who could notice the intense in her mother's eyes as the latter watched her husband leaving the house and sighed in confusion and pain.

…

Declan was asleep when he heard the bell of the house rang .he struggled to get up, he was surprise to find Kyle standing in front of him and jessi behind him.

"Kyle what are you doing here? It's 8 in the morning and it's Sunday and what's going on?"He told him referring to jessi."I'll tell you later, it's a long story but I need to borrow your car keys."

"What! Are you serious? Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes, but they don't know that jessi is with me."Kyle couldn't believe himself; this was the second time that he lied in a less than day."Please Declan"

"Ok wait here I'll bring them to you"

15minutes later, Kyle and jessi were on the road. "Where are we going?"Jessi was confused .Kyle didn't tell her anything about their destination .He didn't answer her back, he just pulled a picture from his jacket and gave it to her. As she examined it "I don't remember tacking this."Now she was more confused."They're not us .that's Adam bayline." Kyle answered her.

"He looks just like you!"She took a moment to think and she told him.

"So, if he is your father, that's mean, she's my mother "jessi felt happy.'_I have a mother'_

"I have to find her, I have to know who she is." she was excited and happy. And suddenly the car stopped "why did you stopped?"She turned to Kyle with confusion in her eyes.

As Kyle pointed to the sign of the dinner, he said "we're here"

…..

When Stephen entered his office he was surprise; he couldn't access the data concerning the new project and he notice that it has been used but he couldn't found the information .So he went to check it .When he entered the room he saw Emily, ballaintaine and Taylor were gathering around their former neighborhood guard 'Tom Foss'. He was lucky, because there was a glass preventing the other form seeing him and he stood there listening to there conversation

"It works .Next step is to get the information." Taylor said as he looked at the unconscious figure of his old friend Foss.

"So what's your plan, get Kyle? Isn't it too soon?"Emily was confused and little afraid for what happen to the man.

"No this chair isn't for Kyle, we made it for XX."

"What do you mean ballintyne; Kyle is the one who has the information not XX." Taylor clearly didn't mind referring to Kyle by his name but not for jessi; to him she was either XX or 78228.

"I know that, but XY's brain is more powerful than XX's .Unlike hers his mind had the time develop to learn how to talk, analyze things and right from wrong witch XX didn't do .We simply implant the information in her mind; we programmed her to understand it without giving her mind the possibility to analyze it, so it's easy for us to use the chair on her than to use it on XY."

"We can't just make her do that! And how possibly jessi is going to get them out of his head?"

"Your job now is to bring her here. We know what to do next. We need to start executing as soon as possible. Latnok is getting impatient. I'm getting impatient."Taylor ordered her and she didn't argue with him. It was useless. It's true that Emily looked like a clod person with no feelings and emotions but she didn't like what was happening to jessi, she felt sorry for her for, to them the young girl wasn't more than an experiment, a science project.

"I'll go get jessi now." It was the only thing that she said as she left the room followed by the two men; living shocked and horrified Stephan behind.

**A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next one soon. Just review, please review, it will make me very happy****.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**_

_**So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the previous. I want to thank 'abs07'for editing this chapter. **___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. And thanks to everybody who reviewed the story.**_

_Chapter 3_

Stephan was paralyzed in his position. He couldn't move. A part of him wanted to run out of the room; out of Madacorp. But from what he just heard, Kyle could be in danger; not only him, but Jessi too. And with that thought, he exited that room and carefully entered the room were Foss was. He quickly made his way toward the unconscious man and began to free him. By the time he finished he started to wake him up.  
"Foss, get up, get up." His voice was faintly audible; comparable to a whisper.  
Foss could hear someone calling his name but he was too tired to acknowledge the sound.  
"Foss wake up, Kyle's in danger, wake up please wake up…." Stephan was getting desperate and not to mention scared that someone could walk in and find him there. He began to gently shake Foss, yet when nothing happened he began to shake him hard.  
The combination of the shaking and the words 'Kyle's in danger' were enough to wake Foss who was shocked when he saw Stephan in front of him. The man was terrified.  
"Thank God Foss we need to get out of here, come on. Please hurry up!"  
Foss helped Stephan up as he asked, "What's going on?" Foss's body failed him. He was weak and exhausted but Stephan refused to let go of him.  
"Come on. There is an exit near this room. I'll tell you everything when we get out but now we need to leave this room before someone finds out about this."  
Getting out of Madacorp wasn't an easy task. He needed to be careful so no one would spot him with Foss leaning on him, and it took him a long time since Stephan basically carried Foss out of there.  
When they managed to reach Stephan's car, he helped Foss in and speedily drove away from Madacorp. Minutes later, Foss started to get the use of his body, and asked Stephan to stop the car. "What's going on, Stephan?"  
Stephan took a deep breath and informed the Tom about everything he had heard between Ballintyne, Taylor and Emily.  
"This jessi you're talking about, do you know her?"  
"Not so much. She's Emily's sister and she's a patient of Nicole's."  
"Since when?"  
"I don't know, I think a while after Kyle returned." Foss processed what Stephan was saying.  
"She can't be alive. That's impossible... It can't be." Foss absently talked aloud.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Unh …nothing, nothing just a …" He didn't know how to answer him.  
"Foss, what's going on? What do they want from Kyle?" Foss hesitated.  
"Don't tell me they are after Kyle..." Tom didn't contest the deduction.  
Stephen sighed with melancholy. "And God only knows where he is."  
"What do you mean?" Foss began to worry. "Is he missing?"  
"He didn't come back last night. We tried to call him but he didn't answer. Nicole is so worried. We barely managed to stop her from calling the police."  
"He must be with her now."  
"What? With who? Jessi?"  
"Listen to me give me your phone."

"Why?" Stephen handed him the phone almost immediately.

"I'm going to need It." Foss stated as he got out of the car.  
"Go home. I'll bring Kyle back before the end of the day, don't worry." Foss left the man shocked and started running. Stephan simply did what Foss said, and drove back home.

The Tragers household:  
Nicole watched as her husband left the house. She tried to ignore Lori's comment but she couldn't. She only gave her a sad look, stood up and went to her office. She wanted to think about something else other than the possibility of her husband cheating on her. She took the first file she saw - Jessi's file.  
She thought about how hard she tried to understand that girl. She was complicated and in many ways she reminded her of Kyle. She studied her personal notes, then analyzed Jessi's drawings. She remembered the way that Jessi drew them; she drew as Kyle did. She didn't understand why Jessi would draw a place on fire. Staring at them, Nicole slowly started to notice black lines at the edge of the drawings that didn't seem to make any sense. She collected all the sketches in front of her to attempt to ascertain the meaning behind the lines. Minutes later, her heart rate sped up as she looked down. She wanted to deny it; she didn't want to believe it. There it is was, the same symbol that was in Kyle's drawing when he first came to her house; right in front of her. She covered her mouth in shock.  
"Oh my god…." Was all she could utter. She exited the house and sat on the front steps waiting for Stephen to return. There were a lot of things that she needed to tell him.

JP's diner:  
'She could be you', the name of the song that Adam and the mystery woman used to listen to... Jessi and Kyle found it weird that the song was missing from the juke box. As they sat at a table, an old man pointed out that it was the table on which they both used to sit. After the waitress brought them their orders, there was a moment of silence between Kyle and jessi. They'd managed to avoid eye contact since the old man told them they were lover birds. They knew that he meant their parents, but after what happened last night, things were still... awkward. After awhile they started to talk to one another again. Jessi told him how she once made the lights explode and Kyle shared his memory of making a sky light explode. He told her about his first memory: how he woke up in the forest alone and how lucky he was that Nicole took him in.  
"What do you remember about your first night?" Kyle asked her.  
Jessi didn't remember much about it. For her, it was still fuzzy. She was however almost certain that she did something bad that night. Very bad.  
She simply shrugged. "Nothing, I can't remember a thing about It." She was grateful that she wasn't lying.  
"It's okay. In time you will."  
With guilt in her eyes she asked him. "What if I don't want to remember? What if something happened that night?"  
"What do you mean Jessi?" He took her hands into his.  
He frowned in confusion and felt a slight sting of rejection when she pulled her hands away. "I have done bad things." She looked away as she said those words.  
"What do you mean Jessi? What did you do?"  
She closed her eyes, she focused on that first night but she couldn't remember a thing. It was hard for her to say what she was about to say, but she wanted to be honest with Kyle.  
"I'm the one who beat up Lori."  
With wide eyes, he looked at her not believing what she just said.  
"You… what? Why would you do that?"  
"I..."She didn't finish as Kyle's phone rang." She was thankful for the interruption. "Who is it?"  
"It's Stephen."  
"You should answer Kyle. They must be worried about you." She didn't want Kyle to have problems with his family on her account.  
Kyle just nodded. As he answered the phone he was surprised to find that it wasn't his parents calling, but...  
"Foss, what are you doing with Stephan's phone?" Kyle was suddenly stricken with fear that his family might be in danger.  
"Is my family ok?"  
Sensing the tension in Kyle's voice, Foss tried to reassure him. "Don't worry. They're fine."  
"Now is jessi with you?"

Kyle sighed in relief. "Yes."

"I'm going to send you directions to a place near Zzyzx. I want you both to meet me there."  
"We'll see you soon." Kyle told him.  
"How does that man know about me?" Jessi heard what the man on the phone had just said, but she didn't know how could possibly know her.  
Kyle ignored her question and prioritized. "We need to go."  
"What's wrong?..."

Back at the Tragers household  
Nicole was lost in her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of her husband. Her eyes left the ground to meet his. Both of them knew that the other had so much to say.  
"….It's about Kyle." They said in unison. Nicole and Stephen shared the same look of shock and surprise.  
Nicole didn't stop and added. "And it's somehow connected …

""To Jessi" Stephan continued. At that moment surprise and shock became fear.

**A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next one soon. Just review, please review, it will make me very happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy.**_

_**So this is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the previous.**_

_Chapter 4_

"…Kyle…" Kyle could hear the tension in Foss's voice as he answered the phone and that got him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything alright Foss? Is Adam fine?" his heart biting fast as he waited for the man to answer him.

"Kyle, he is fine. There's something …" Foss stopped talking trying to form a reply.

"Foss, did something happen? What's going on?" Kyle now was yelling. He hated when he did that but Foss's tone scared him, terrified him. The lack of respond made the blood in his veins boil. "Answer me" His tone was full with anger and rage "what did you do Foss?"

"I didn't do anything. _**You**_did Kyle." Foss took a deep breath as he said those words.

"Me? I…? What did I do?" he was confused, he didn't understand a thing.

"Kyle, it's jessi…."

Three weeks ago...

Nicole and Stephan went inside the house, still not understanding what was going on. But they knew it was something concerning both Kyle and jessi. Nicole told him about the fire incident that Kyle was involved in and how he didn't get hurt nor get a fire burns and she mentioned the symbol that she founded in jessi's drawings; the same one linked to the murder in the woods and matched the one from Kyle's drawings. There was tension between them as Stephan felt angry because she hided things from him. But then he told her about everything that happened from the moment he left the house; how he saved Foss, and what the latter knew about ballintyne plan for Kyle and jessi, but he didn't tell him anything about it…the information they shared were a lot to handle .They set in silence for long time before Lori entered the living room, the look on her face indicated that she was listening on her parents. The adults didn't know how much their daughter had heard, but there was no reason to hide anything anymore. What was happening was connected to Kyle so it concerned the whole family.

Lori was speechless; she only stared at her parents waiting for them to explain what they were talking about.

"Oh my god! Is that true? "Concern was noticeable in her tone as Lori waited for her parents to answer her question .She was anxious and scared for her brother.

"Are they after Kyle? We need to call the cops." Lori demanded.

"I don't know Lori. But they don't seem to have anything to do with his disappearing last night." Stephan responded.

"Yeah, but he could be in danger right now?"

"Lori, Foss said that he'll bring him back. Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure that Kyle is going to be ok."

"Can we trust this Foss? We don't know anything about him." It was Nicole's turn to ask.

"At this moment he is the only one that we have to count on to help Kyle and bring him home."

"What about jessi? Are they after her too? Even her sister Emily?" questioned Lori in puzzlement.

Stephan looked to his wife and back to his daughter. "I don't think that Emily and jessi are sisters .I think she's somehow connected to them the same way Kyle is. I believe she is with Kyle now."

"So both of them could be in danger? And we don't even know where they are? God! Could things get any worse?"

Stephan simply stood up and hugged his daughter trying to calm her down when he saw the tears in her eyes.

Minutes later, Lori cooled down; she wiped her tears and asked her father.

"So do you have any idea of what to do? I mean we can't just set here waiting for Foss's help."

Stephan simply shook his head; Nicole rose from the couch and walked to her daughter, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"As your father told you; Foss said he's going to bring Kyle back .Honey, don't worry, things will be fine." The woman assured her.

Lori nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Where is josh?" Stephan wondered.

"He went out, to meet Andy. He won't be gone for long." Lori answered him.

Looking to Nicole, Stephan said "That's good." And he pointed for her to follow him. Lori didn't say anything or comment on her father's action.

As her parents made their way toward the stairs, Lori announced:

"I thing I'm going to search for more information about that guy who kidnapped Kyle -_Adam Byline_."

Neither Nicole nor Stephan approved or rejected Lori's suggestion as they continued their way up stairs.

Half hour later, josh walked into his room and he found his parents searching through his drawers. He felt so happy about it. Nicole and Stephan on the other hand felt the opposite; shame. They were about to explain to their son their action, when they all heard Lori screaming from down stairs "Mom, dad, you have to see this"

Madacorp:

Emily has just come back from her apartment with a paper in her hand and very important news to deliver to her boss; she was on her way to his office when she took a deep breath before going in.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Asked furious Ballintyne.

"She left a note Ballintyne; apparently she didn't like her life with me so she run away, she bagged her things and left Seattle, read this if you don't believe me." Emily handed her boss a letter. Emily felt relief and happy for jessi's disappearing. Now she was free from his threats; he could no longer use her daughter against her. Although, she was worried about jessi, maybe it was true that she wasn't her real sister but jessi didn't deserve what both Ballintyne and Taylor were planning for her. She thought that jessi maybe discovered the truth and that's the reason why she run away. Emily watched as ballintyne read the letter, his face turning red.

"This is not good .We can't offered changing our plans right now .We already waste a lot of time on the chair ,and on jessi trying to get her close to Kyle." He sighed in confusion."What should we do now, Taylor?" Turning around so he could face the man who seemed to be thinking about he's next move.

"Are you asking me? This is your fault; you shouldn't count on XX to get the information. Our primary target was and still Kyle. Time and resources has been waste and we still not even close to obtain the information. I shouldn't have trusted you .Now I need you to find any way to solve this problem by any means necessary .Do you understand me ballintyne. If anything changes, you call me! We'll be in touch." The other man could only nod as Taylor left the office.

Both Emily and ballintyne exchanged glances before the woman left the office, trying to hide her smile.

Kyle and jessi:

It's been 15minutes since Kyle and jessi left the dinner. They haven't said a word .jessi knew that he was angry with her for what she did to Lori but he didn't gave her the opportunity to explain why she did it .Although she knew that whatever she say ,there was no raison to justify her action and it hurt her . Even though, the real conversation they had was that morning in the apartment and while ago in the dinner, she felt kind of secure and safe with him .she hated that he was angry with her.

"Kyle ….I know you're mad at me, but you have to believe me I'm really sorry for what I did."She waited for his respond .First, he didn't say anything, but then with his eyes fixed on the road he expressed.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, jessi."

"I know that, Kyle you need to undrestan…"

"Jessi, can we please not talk about this now." This time he looked at her, she can see the rage and fury in his eyes.

"Oh... ok." she didn't remember when she ever saw him like that. It didn't take her long to talk again.

"Kyle if you don't want me here, you can stop the car .I can find my way back to the bus station and you can continue to your meeting."

"No, he wants you to come too." she was still confused since he got that phone call from the mysterious man.

"Who's 'he' Kyle?"She demanded.

"He's name is Foss he worked for Zzyzx, he's the one who saved me from them when they try to kill me and his Adam's guardian."

That was a thing that she didn't know, but why would he want her to come with Kyle? And how could he possibly know her? "So did he know about me? I' mean did he know that I was in that pod?" it was a loud thought .she didn't expect him to answer. "I don't know jessi." He simply shrugged.

Minutes later they reached a cabin it looked abandoned, there was a car parked in front of it .But the car was empty. After parking the car, they made their way toward the front door when Foss appeared in front of them. His sudden appearance sacred both of them but not at the same level; it only took Kyle less than a second to calm down. But for jessi it was the opposite. The instant she saw him, she felt that something was wrong, something bad about the guy standing in front of her .and she couldn't explain it. Her heartbeats sped up; her hands sweating and shaking .she was fixed in her position and not taking her eyes of him. The only thing that she could think about is that she have to run as far as possible from that man .Kyle didn't understand those feelings he was having; fear, petrify and scare .It didn't took him long to realize that they weren't his feelings, no they were jessi's. Looking at her, he noticed her shaky hands and her heavy breaths.

"Jessi, are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder. He was really concerned about her. She didn't answer him back .she only turned her head to face him ,that's when he noticed her red eyes.

"Why would you bring me here?" jessi asked him.

Before he could manage to say anything, she took few steps back. without looking back, she run away.

**A/N: hopefully you liked this chapter. Sorry there weren't a lot of kessi moments. But there is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter about kessiI'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update in the next couple of weeks .Bear with me please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: so when I first wrote this chapter, it was a long one so I decided to split it in two chapters. Since I already finished all of it, I'll update the story fast. So I hope you like it and I promise you're not going to wait long for the next .THANK YOU 'abs07' for editing this chapter and the next one. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for any grammatical errors**__**. **_

_Chapter 5:_

She disappeared right before his eyes in a split of a second. He turned to Foss.

"Foss what's going on?" Kyle demanded. As he much as he wanted to go after her, he wanted to first understand what was happening.  
Tom sighed before he spoke. "Do you remember that night at Zzyzx after Adam's  
death?"  
Kyle nodded. "And …?"  
"So you remember the explosion?" Kyle's eyes remained focused on Foss as he continued. Foss sighed sharply as if to anticipate the consequences of his testimony.  
"…She was still in the pod-"  
"Still in the pod? Foss ...you …tried to kill her?"  
When Tom had no words to defend himself, Kyle knew he guessed right. "Why would you do that?" Kyle's voice was nearly soft in disbelief.  
"I thought that she could be a threat to you; that she could be used to get to you. And she has been Kyle. Madacorp is trying to take the information from you."  
"It doesn't justify your actions…" Kyle took a few steps back. "I need to her." Without waiting for Foss's answer he started running. He couldn't understand how, but he knew where to find her. A gravity inside of him pulled him straight to her. Kyle found her shaking as she leaned against a tree not far find from the cabin. As soon as she realized that he was standing in front of her  
she locked eyes with him.  
"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I …felt like I...had to run. I know it seems dumb but I… that guy …." Kyle closed the gap between himself and Jessi, and pulled her into a tight hug before the girl could finish her sentence.  
"Its ok Jessi. Everything will be ok... I'm so sorry." His voice was thick with guilt.  
Confused by his words, she broke the embrace. Her now furrowed browed eyes met his. "Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything?"  
He shook his head. "I know but I should have. I could have stopped everything! I swear to you I had no idea what he did …."  
She squinted her eyes knowing she'd regret her words. "What did he do?" Her voice cracked as she asked.  
He hesitated. Before he could answer her, Foss appeared in front of them.  
At first he didn't say a word, but when both Jessi and Kyle looked at him, he sighed, looked at Jessi, and began: "A while ago I did something. Something that I thought was the right thing to do at the time, but..." He looked at Jessi with repenting eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I only wanted to protect Kyle; I still do."

Now looking to both of them "Madacorp is after Kyle and they are using you, Jessi, to do so."  
Jessi's eyes widened.  
Foss continued. "The Information, do you know anything about it?"  
The girl felt exposed, but had no idea why. "I know that Madacorp wants to have it and this... information is locked in Kyle's brain..." She hesitated to say the next words. "... and they want me to get it." She said with a guilt stricken grimace.

"But I don't know how I could do that it's impossible." She pleaded almost in an attempt to clear her name.  
Kyle was in jaw dropped shock with what he has just heard. She was mere bait; a way to get to him. He frowned and hesitantly looked at her. Deep down he couldn't help but wonder if she somehow managed to do it. What if she ripped the information from him after they had slept together? She merely would have had to wait for him to fall asleep.

'She could have succeeded because I was reckless.' Kyle thought to himself. Jessi somehow knew exactly what he was thinking and didn't like it. "Kyle, you know that I would never do that to you, right?"

"Yes, I …I know that." Jessi knew that he wasn't being completely honest with her. It hurt her deeply.

Foss noticed the tension between the two teens, so he attempted to break it."There's something you two need to see." Foss said as he pointed at them to follow him.

_**The Tragers household:**_

Hearing Lori calling for them, Stephan, Nicole and Josh ran downstairs. They found her in front of the computer- her shocked eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Lori what's going on? What were you screaming about?" Stephan demanded.  
Lori turned to face them. "I was looking for anything about Adam Baylin …and I found this old article from the UW newspaper and it's … you have to read this …" She stood up so her father could take her place.  
He started reading aloud: « The famous genius young couple of our university, are finally engaged …Adam Baylin and Sarah Emerson. And after…. He stopped reading he turned to his daughter.

"Lori I don't understand what this has to do with Kyle or Jessi."  
"There is a picture below the article; look at it."  
As they did so, at the first sight of it both Nicole and Stephan gasped. Josh was wide eyed and speechless. He could only stare at the picture.

"Is that Jessi and Kyle?" Nicole asked in bewilderment.  
The girl huffed out the word "No. That's Adam Baylin and Sarah Emerson."  
Nicole nearly whispered."Oh my God, that's impossible; they look just like them."

"Yeah, well it gets weirder. Sarah Emerson died twenty years ago." Nicole and Stephan frowned in disappointment at the news.  
"So…" Josh said breaking the awkward silence "Here we have a guy and a woman who not only look just like Kyle and Jessi, but also one who disappeared twenty years ago, and one who died twenty years ago? Can things get more bizarre?" He exclaimed. "This is so … I don't even know what to say …"

He turned to his parents. "See, my theory wasn't entirely wrong, maybe they're not aliens. Maybe they were kidnapped by ones. And now after twenty years they were sent back to earth again!" He hypothesized in excitement.  
"Yeah, you're a genius, that explains everything."Lori said with a smirk.  
"What an idiot!"  
"Will you two stop it already?" Stephen sighed to refocus and turned to face Nicole. "This complicates things. What does Madacorp have to do with all of this? What do they want from the two of them?" His thoughts were cut short when the door bell rang.

"It could be Kyle!" Lori ran to open the door... only to find that it was Declan.

"Were you expecting someone prettier?" Declan jested.  
"Declan! What are you doing here?"  
"Good morning to you too Trager. Are you going to let me in?"  
"Oh! Sure come in." She opened the door fully and backed away to allow his entry.

He found the whole family in the living room standing, and looking at him. He saw their collective disappointment as they stared at him.  
"Good morning Mr. Trager, Ms Trager."  
"H-hello, Declan." Nicole said with forced formality.  
"Did I come in a bad time?" He whispered to Lori.  
"No not at all. You didn't tell me what you were doing here."  
"Well, I'm here to see Kyle, there something I need to ask him."  
"Kyle isn't here." Nicole replied with a fake smile.  
"He hasn't come back yet? But he left a long time ago."  
Nicole's eyes sparked with a glimmer of hope and repressed desperation. "Left? You know where he is?"  
"No, but he came to my house this morning around 8am." Seeing the confused look on their faces, he attempted to clear the air. "You knew about it, right? I mean; he said that he told you." He sighed feeling like an idiot. "He didn't." The family remained silent staring aimlessly. "Why would he lie to me?"

Stephen asked Declan, "Did he tell where he was going?" The boy shook his head.

"He asked to borrow my car, and he was with Jess-…" He stopped talking when he realized that he'd said too much.  
"He was with jessi?" Lori said with a slightly interrogative tone. Knowing there was no way to take what he has just said back, he sighed and simply nodded.  
"I told you!" Josh nearly yelled. "I was right! They must have left to go back to their mother ship and now they are on their way to their home planet!"

Unable to take his "theories" anymore, Lori snapped at her brother. "Will you stop it with your stupid theories? This is a serious problem and you're joking? Man up already!"  
"Listen Mr. Trager, I really don't know why she was with him and he said that he would explain everything to me when he got back. I'm sure he has a good reason for all the secrets." Even if he didn't understand what was going on he felt the urge to defend his friend.

"You're probably right Declan, but Kyle hasn't returned home since yesterday night and we are so worried about him. Moreover we found some strange... impossible things." Nicole herself couldn't believe what she saw.  
Her words peaked Declan's curiosity. "Like what?" The woman looked to her husband. She didn't know if Declan should see the picture. After all it was still a family matter. Before Stephan could give his answer, Lori beat him to it.  
"You can trust Declan dad. He can keep a secret." She turned to Declan.  
"Right?" Declan simply nodded.  
"What you're about to see, is so cool." Josh began.

Declan had the same reaction as the Tragers when he saw the picture; except he understood everything. "She's just like Kyle." He muttered.  
Nicole heard his words and frowned attempting to tame her anger.  
"Declan…what exactly DO you know?" She demanded.

"Ms Tragers …I don't know anything, I was just… "He didn't what could he possibly say.

"Nicole, what was going on?" Stephan asked in concern.

Lori looked to her ex in uncertainty, believing somehow that he might know something about Kyle. She waited for him to answer her mother's question.

Declan felt nearly paralyzed at a loss for words. He didn't know what he should tell them as it wasn't his secret to tell. He thought back to his promising to keep Kyle's secret- no matter what. However it was Kyle's family he was dealing with. He hesitated a moment, and before he was able to say a word, the front door opened, and Kyle walked through it followed by jessi.

_**A/N: I know I said that'll be a kessi surprise in this chapter but I'm sorry but you're not going to wait long, I'll update in two maybe three days at top**__**.please ,please review ,it will make me very ,very ,very happy :) just clique on 'review this chapter ' and tell me what you think of it please :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. Sorry for the lack of update. I'm not sure for the surprise just read and review. Thanks again to 'abs07' for editing this chapter:)_**

Chapter6:

Declan felt lost and he didn't know what he should tell them it was Kyle's secret and he promised him to keep it. He hesitated a moment, he can feel the eyes of the Tragers on him and before he could be able to say a word, the front door opened and Kyle walked through it followed by jessi .

45 minute ago:

Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him, Adam was alive and lying inside the basement of the cabin .He was connected to some machines to monitor his brain activities and his heart rate.

Both jessi and Foss stood side by side watching Kyle's reaction. Tears falling from his eyes as his hand made contact with Byline's.

"This can't be true. He can't be alive."He looked to Foss" I hold him when he died "Kyle shook his head to push to memory away." You knew all this time that he was alive and you didn't tell me. How could you do that? How could he possibly be alive? No one could survive that shot!"

The guy told him everything about Latnok that saved Adam's life; it was a lot for Kyle to handle.

"So what should we do next? How we're going to stop Madacorp?" Kyle asked unable to take his eyes of Adam.

"I'll tell you everything in time but first you have to go back home. Your parents are worried about you" Foss took a deep breath "I think you should tell them now Kyle."

Kyle was surprised "really? I should?"

"Yeha, it's about time to do so…"

"What about me?" Jessi demanded.

"You're going to help us take Madacorp down." Foss simply declared. Both jessi and Kyle exchanged the same look of confusion.

The Tragers household:

Happiness and shock, those were the feelings that rushed to all the Tragers when they saw Kyle entered the house. Everyone held their breath for a second. Nicole was the first to reach him, she instantly hugged him, and finally feeling relief with his presence with her .The rest joined them. Kyle could read the looks of confusion in the faces of his family and the look of anger on declan's and that's when he realized and knew that Foss was right; it was time to tell them. And that exactly what he did for the next hour. He told him everything about himself; how he was created, the truth about his true connection to Adam Bayline who was still alive. Declan was standing in the kitchen with jessi waiting for Kyle to finish, as they stood there, they barely spoke a word. Kyle was still talking to his family, jessi was listening on them, feeling a bit of jalousie for what Kyle had and how he lucky he was to have the Tragers on his side. She didn't understand why Foss would ask her to go with Kyle and couldn't help but to wonder where he was and where he went.

Kyle took a deep breath "…and I'm not the only one, I' mean…" but Lori interrupted him.

"Jessi is like you and she was created the same way as you right?"

"How did you know that." he wondered and the family shared glances before josh spoke

"We found this picture on line, a woman who looks just like jessi with your Adam bayline."

Jessi's heart skipped a beat when she heard that, she was happy, very happy and she quickly went to the living room. Now she was breathing very fast.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked with a smile. The Tragers didn't understand why she was excited.

"That woman is jessi's mother "Kyle explained.

"Do you know what her name is?" She looked to Kyle "if I know her name then I can find her. I can find my mother."

Nicole felt bad, she really didn't want to say it but she had to.

"Her name was Sarah Emerson and she…"

"Was?" Jessi asked.

"Jessi, she is dead. She died twenty years ago. I'm really sorry. "Suddenly the brightness in her eyes quickly faded."She's dead? No, she can't be ..." She fell on the couch, tears were about to fall when she quickly wiped them refusing to look fragile.

Kyle set next to her.

"Jessi, I'm sorry …"

"Don't, it's not your fault." She responded and put a fake smile.

15 minutes later, Foss was in the house .He was ready with a plan which he explained to Kyle and jessi in Kyle's room.

"Did every one understand his part?"They nodded.

"Good now jessi, Kyle you know what to do you, you have to design a virus that could be able to erase all the data that Madacorp has about the experiments and about you two!"

Both jessi and Kyle started working while Foss went to the living room so he could inform Stephan of his role in the plan. After everything was set, Foss suggested that they continue on with tomorrow's  
plan. He made his way out of the household, and a while after, Declan followed. Jessi was going to spend the night at the Tragers' home given she had no place to go. She sat next to Kyle on the front porch. No words were exchanged; they simply sat in silence. They weren't concerned about the plan -it was actually quite the opposite. The probability of little to no danger coupled with a brilliantly designed virus, Kyle had but to worry about where Jessi would be staying after everything was over. Jessi didn't think much of  
her sleeping arrangements; however there was much going on her mind including-  
"Jessi…" Kyle startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah….?" She looked at him, but he seemed like he didn't know what he wanted to say. It almost appeared as if he wanted to simply break the silence between them.  
"Jessi…you understand why I didn't tell him about what happened last night? I mean it'll only-"  
"I think I have to go talk to Lori," she said as she got up making her way inside the house.  
"Tell her what?" He frowned when he realized that Jessi wasn't feeling well. She seemed embarrassed and maybe even ashamed.  
She turned to him giving him a look that indicated he'd posed a dumb question.  
Kyle sighed in confusion as Jessi made her way into the house.  
Jessi knocked gently on Lori's door, hoping things would go smoothly. A moment later, Lori invited her in.  
Jessi found her on the bed playing with her guitar. As soon as Lori saw Jessi she put the item by her side.  
Jessi cleared her throat to begin-  
"Jessi I wanted to say I'm sorry about you mother…" Lori cut in.  
"It's, ok…." She sat next to her "…There's something I want to tell you…" She hesitated a little.  
"What is it Jessi...?"  
"That night when you got beat up…." She took a deep breath.  
Lori shut her eyes as if to block out the memory. "Jessi, can we not talk about it?" She gently requested.  
"I really want to talk to you about it …" Jessi pleaded. Lori sighed, opened her eyes, and faced Jessi.  
"Lori… I... I'm the one who beat you up…and I'm really sorry…"  
"You what! You bi-…" She stopped herself, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath: "...Get out jessi …get out. I don't want to see you…" Jessi was inert with a guilt stricken grimace. "Get OUT!" Her tone was full of fury.  
"Lori please…" she tried to calm the teenager down knowing it was futile.  
Jessi was about to leave the room when a set of memories hit her like a set of bricks. Her head began to ache; her heart raced as she leaned on the wall groaning in pain. The memories began with her naked in the woods. She saw herself in front of a man. She heard Lori's muffled voice in the distance calling for Nicole. Lori neared Jessi in attempt to figure out what was going on. She heard her utter "Let go of him, let him down… please ...why are doing this!"

"Jessi are you ok…?" She put her hand on the girl's shoulder, but Jessi  
ripped herself away. Nicole and Stephan arrived into the room, and they saw the terrified look on their daughter's face as the tears fell from a now shaking Jessi.  
"Jessi what's the matter!" Nicole began in all earnestness. Without reply Jessi began to cry aloud. Kyle quickly appeared at Jessi's doorstep and instantly pulled her into a hug, only to watch her break away from the embrace.  
Kyle's brows furrowed in confusion as he felt the sting of rejection. "Jessi, what happened? Please...talk to me!"  
Jessi's eyes snapped open, finally free of the searing memories, found Kyle's eyes, then collapsed in his arms….  
Morning came. Jessi had spent the night in Kyle's room. She woke up early to find that Kyle was sitting on the edge of the extra bed the Tragers had lent him. Jessi tried to avoid talking but it seemed difficult to do so in the deafening silence. She didn't want to talk about what she'd seen; the girl had already spent all night trying to forget.

She pushed off the covers and sat next to Kyle. Her eyes met his. She very much wanted to cry in that moment, for she knew Kyle was already angry with her for what she did to Lori. Her eyes trailed to the ground, when she suddenly felt his hand grasping hers. She looked up and her eyes met his briefly, before she broke the contact to stare back at the floor. He placed a hand on her cheek, raising her face but her eyes refused to leave to ground.  
"It's ok Jessi, we don't have to talk about what happened. Not now at least..." He said softly as he got up. "Breakfast is ready, come on..." He  
held his hand out, and she took it. He smiled at her "Oh, and Jessi?" She held his gaze. "Good morning." He grinned.  
Her brows furrowed at the unexpected greeting. "Good morning…" Her mouth slowly began to form a smile. "Thanks."  
Kyle held her gaze as they both smiled at another for a moment. He then turned to open the door when she spoke. "Do you think that Lori will ever forgive me?"  
The boy sighed. "I honestly don't know Jessi." Her smile faded. "I hope so."  
Kyle finished with a reassuring tone.  
"And you?" Her eyes were sad and hopeful.

He fully faced her. "Yes, I forgive you." Jessi let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and for a second she felt slight relief. When Jessi walked into the kitchen, she could feel that all eyes were on her. She anticipated the stares given yesterday's episode, but still she felt uncomfortable. She took a place next to Kyle who was blatantly saving it for her. Lori was facing her with a penetrating glare. Jessi looked down to her plate before she got up and retreated from the kitchen moments later.  
They all looked to Lori who only sighed. "What?" She barked defensively.  
Kyle was about to go after Jessi when the door bell rang. He sensed Foss's heartbeat. As he entered the house, he could sense the tension between the household residents. He simply greeted everyone and told them it was "go time". A half hour later, Jessi, Kyle, Foss, and Stephan left the house and headed to Madacorp. The plan was simple: Stephan would go to his office, plant the virus in Madacorp's system and let it do its job. It didn't take him long to come back to the car where the others were waiting for him. They were about to leave when they saw Emily Hollander approaching. They were surprised to say the least, but Stephan was terrified that Madacorp had discovered what he'd done. Without a word Emily gave him a USB key.  
"What do you wan't Emily?" Jessi asked.  
"Little sis, that's no way to talk to your big sister…." If Emily was trying to get Jessi angry, her plan was exceedingly successful. Jessi was about to exit the car but Kyle stopped her at the last moment and gently squeezed her hand.  
"You're not my sister…" Jessi glared at her.  
Emily ignored Jessi's statement, and looked back to Stephan. "Maybe you should try to be more careful next time…?" She smirked. They knew she was right.  
The USB key contained the virus, and Stephan knew it was a clumsy wet brain move to have simply forgotten it when he got out.  
All eyes were on both Emily and Stephan, who could only thank Emily for saving him from exposure.  
"Madacorp is a very dangerous and powerful company …did you really assume that no one would catch your little scheme on video? You're lucky I intercepted the video feed when I saw you walk into the control room." Steven sighed as he stared at Hollinder in awe of what she'd done. "By the way, good move in there. It'll take them a longtime to repair any of the damaged database - if they even succeed to recover any data." She smirked wily and looked to Jessi. "We found your letter. They'll be looking for you so I'd advise you to stay low for some time. At least until things blow over."  
Jessi nodded, she was still surprised at what Emily had done for them. "I suppose you're not coming to work tomorrow, Stephan?" Emily wasn't waiting for an answer.  
"Time to go," the woman told them and secretly mouthed thank you to Jessi. Upon arrival to the Tragers' house, Stephan went inside to inform his family about the good news. The rest of the team went to Foss's warehouse for a recon. After two hours, they agreed that Jessi was going to stay with Foss. He needed to transport Adam to a secure place away from Madacorp and Taylor. Once all was safe, they would return. That was the plan -they were to leave the following morning before dawn.  
As Foss left to get Adam prepared for transmission, Jessi began: "Hey Kyle...there is something I want to tell you …"  
"Is everything ok?..."

Three weeks later.  
Things were returning to normal at the Tragers house; but not entirely for Kyle. He'd been avoiding Amanda. He was still feeling guilty about what happened. Amanda had left to continue her studies in New York about two weeks ago. Everything was okay between him and the rest of the family. Through those two weeks, Kyle spent most of his time on the phone or on the net talking to Jessi about Adam's research time and time again. They talked for hours each day. Kyle was very happy to have found someone like her. The only one that didn't like that was Lori, but Kyle secretly hoped that she might eventually come around. His true worries rested elsewhere. He tried to ignore his emotions. The fact that he missed Jessi very much had not escaped him. His urge to speak with her and hear her voice was increasing every day. In the last of the two passing weeks he merely spoke with her three times, which made him very concerned and anxious. His worries were confirmed when Foss called him. At first he sounded normal, but his tone changed as he began to deliver some disturbing news. Kyle nearly lost his temper when Foss said that the news concerned Jessi.  
"What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, Kyle!" Foss calmed himself. "You did." Foss took a deep breath as he said those words.  
"Me? What did I do?" His tone calmed into confusion. "Is she ok?" When Foss didn't reply, Kyle's anxiety grew exponentially. "Foss please tell me!"  
Finally, Foss said the words Kyle could never have anticipated...  
"Kyle, she is pregnant…"

**_A/N: You didn't see that coming didn't you! Tell me what you think! Maybe some names!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**_

_Chapter 7_

_**A/N: sorry for the delay, but unfortunately I still didn't make my mind about what's going to happen with the story and there is a slight chance that it might be heading toward the first choice: jessi would lose the baby because all the ideas and thought sin my mind are leading me there. But I have been trying to come up with something that might stop that from happening, so I can't promise you anything. I'll try my best to avoid that. Anyway, this is a very long author note and I hate long ones so all is left to say that this isn't a long chapter but I promise to make the next one longer. Thanks for abs07 for editing the chapter .**_

The phone call had ended, yet he was still holding his cell next to his ear. With a loose jaw and wide eyes, Kyle tried to adjust to the shocking news. His frozen trance distracted him from breathing. His panic spell lasted for seconds before Nicole knocked on the door and soon after, she entered the room.  
"Good morning Kyle! Breakfast is rea…" She stopped talking as her eyes laid on him, noticing his status...  
"Oh sorry I didn't know you were on the phone. I'll…" Kyle was pulled back to reality with the sound of her voice. He blinked twice before he answered her.  
"No…I'm not …I was just …" he looked at the phone for a couple of seconds; realizing finally that the phone call had ended. "… Talking to Foss." He uttered.  
She instantly noticed his nervosity. She slowly moved closer to him.  
"Kyle is everything ok?"  
"No..." he replied without thinking "I mean yes…" He took a quick breath and with an attempt to sound honest he said, "Yes! Nicole everythi…" as he started he realized that he couldn't lie to her again. He already promised himself to never do that to his family - at least not anymore. They already knew his secrets; there was no need to hide things from them at this point. He got up from his chair and went over to her. She simply observed his actions as she waited for him to explain. He closed the door and sighed in confusion when he stood in front of her, preparing himself to reveal his newly discovered information. He was afraid of her reaction; afraid that she would be disappointed in him. And just the thought of that cut into him. Furthermore, it wasn't going to be only her, but his entire family who would face the new situation. "Family"...that word. He was going to start his own family. His heart rate sped up from the thought of that. He was going to have a baby. He slipped back into a numb stunned state, and forgot Nicole's presence as she waited for his explanation.

"Kyle, what's wrong? What did Foss say?" His eyes met hers and he could see the concern gleaming from her orbs. As he played his conversation with Foss in his head again, he made his decision...  
"Jessi is pregnant" he was surprised that he was able to say it so clearly.

"What?" Nicole gasped. She slowly exhaled, and knew somehow, that there was more to come. His grimace gave that away. Looking to her, hoping that she would guess the next statement on her own,  
Kyle saw her glassy eyed; waiting and petrified. He hesitantly whispered, "I'm the father …" He waited for her to say something; anything to react to the news, but there was nothing. Nothing but her now watery widened eyes looking back at him. The tone of her voice was lowered.

"Are you sure? I mean when did you …." She was living the "frog caught in my throat" expression in that moment. She was shocked at the idea of Kyle and Jessi being sexually active and looking around for something to sit on. She quickly sat on the edge of the bathtub, still gazing at him.

The way she looked at him, a look mixed with shock and astonishment were like a jab straight to the heart for him; and he couldn't bear it. As much as Kyle wanted to justify the situation, he couldn't. Even he didn't know what to say that could make her understand.  
"Nicole, it was…" he moved closer to her until he was less than two feet away.  
"When did it start? How could you not tell me?" That's seemed like the logical questions at the time and she demanded with anger, but Nicole managed to keep a tame tone.  
"I have just found out ab-" he started.  
"I can't believe this!" She didn't give him the chance to finish.  
"It was one time and I didn't think-" He began but was cut off when Josh entered the room.  
"What are you guys doing? I'm hungry and everyone else is waiting for you." He growled.  
A moment of awkward silence passed, and Kyle was looking at Nicole who before standing up cleared her throat and with a smile she answered "We'll be right there!"  
Josh appeared satisfied with her statement and exited the room mumbled "Just hurry up, I'm starving!"  
Kyle and Mrs. Trager's eyes met again and he could see disappointment and disbelief in them. He had never seen her like that before; not at that level of anger. As she opened the door she noticed that Kyle was still standing in the same position.  
"Kyle, are you coming?" He was quiet for a moment before he replied "Actually…" he sighed. "They're in Seattle - Jessi and Foss, they came back last night. I have to go Nicole. I need …" He hoped that she would understand what he had to do next.  
"Okay Kyle, you can go…but we'll talk later." He was slightly happy with her approval. The last thing he needed was to be worried about what his family would think of him; especially Nicole. He was going to meet Jessi and he didn't know what was going to happen then, what they were going to say, and most importantly he didn't know how he was going to face her; and that scared him the most. They left the room quietly. Kyle prepared himself to leave the house when Josh called out:

"Hey bro, where are you going?"  
Before Kyle could answer his brother his mother beat him to it."Kyle needs to take care of something." She gave him a nod as a sign for him to continue on his way. When Kyle exited gently closing the door behind him, Josh asked in confusion.

"Who's going to drive us to school now?"  
Minutes passed after Kyle's departure; Nicole was lost in her own thoughts when Stephan picked up on the fact that his wife hadn't touched her food yet.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Uh, what?" Pulled out of her daze by her husband's words, Nicole realized that her family had noticed her quiet demeanor.  
"You're not eating. What's wrong?" She looked at Stephen for a while, before she said "We need to talk."

The closer he got to the house that Foss pointed out earlier, the more nervous he became. He calculated the distance needed for him to reach the place -_'Only two more miles and I'll be there.'_ He thought. _'Everything is going to be ok …'_ he sighed _'It has to be.'_ He hoped.  
The minute he parked his car, he remembered someone... Amanda. What was he going to tell her? How would she react to the news? _'Would she forgive me?'_ And just like that he lost the use of his legs. Why didn't he think about her earlier? What was he going to do? He couldn't move not even an inch. He started breathing heavily and with his eyes fixed on the house, he tried to think of something, anything that might help him but he couldn't. That's when he realized something ;he shouldn't have been thinking of Amanda at that moment , sure she was important to him but he had something more important that he needed to solve and imaging how his girlfriend would react to the news of him cheating on her wasn't very helpful for him at that time. so he pushed the thought of Amanda to the back of his mind . He made his way toward the house. He quickly picked up Jessi's heartbeat and the closer he got to the warehouse, the stronger and faster her heart rate got. He knew that she could sense him, and that he was near. He stopped in front of the door. He didn't have to knock because she was the one who opened the door for him. He was surprised when he saw her, when he met her beautiful smile and happy eyes.

"What should we do now?" The woman asked.

"We need to get her on our side again. That is the only way that we could grantee that everything would go just like we planned." He explained.

"How are you planning on doing that Mr. Taylor, she doesn't exactly trust us?"

"I'll take of that Miss Hollander. He was so confident that it got the woman a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I know exactly how to get her on our side again." The man smirked.

They quickly entered the room and Nicole closed the door behind them. Stephen was surprised by his wife's actions but he just waited for her to explain whatever was happening and what could have caused his wife to act like that for him. She didn't hesitate a second and she just let it out:

"Jessi is pregnant and Kyle is the father."

"What?" Her husband yelled.

"Hi! She nervously cleared her throat. "You're early." The smile hadn't yet left her lips. He hesitated. "Good morning Jessi!" He was very confused by her state. He didn't expect that kind of welcoming. They got inside to find Foss sitting on the couch. He was clearly waiting for Kyle's arrival.  
"Good morning, Kyle." He stood up, looking at both of them. "I'll leave you two to talk."  
Confused by his comment, Jessi asked "About what?" Kyle was surprised by her question; because earlier on the phone Foss had told him that he needed to discuss the issue with Jessi. The latter was feeling like a fool as she noticed Foss and Kyle share glances. Since Kyle arrived, she could sense his discomfort and nervousness, and that's when she realized what was happening. With a look of betrayal in her eyes she whimpered out her next words. "You told him?" he didn't answer her but instead he left the room leaving them both alone.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**disclaimer : i don't own kyle xy **_

_**A/N: enjoy :)**_

_** chapter 8**_

"So…you know…" Jessi stated. She took two steps back and sat down on the couch.

Kyle nodded as he sat down next to her. There was a lot to talk about yet neither of them was willing to speak or to start the conversation, though they both knew that talking about it was inevitable. Sooner or later they were going to have to discuss their current situation.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence, Jessi began, "So what do you want to do Kyle?" she asked with a tone full of uncertainty. She searched for an answer in his eyes but all that she could see was fear and doubt.

"I really don't know Jessi. I haven't had a chance to think about it," he answered hesitantly. "What about you?"

"Me either. You know Foss was more nervous than me, when we first found out." She grinned.

"Really? I've never seen him nervous about things other than Adam Baylin and my training."

"Well, it's something that requires getting nervous about." There was a silent moment before Jessi spoke again. "I'm going to keep the baby Kyle," she uttered anxiously.

"If that's what you want…" He didn't know if there was anything else that he needed to say other than that.

"Yeah it is." She sighed in slight happiness. "Are you going to tell the Tragers?" she added turning to face him.

"I've already told Nicole. I know eventually I'll have to tell the rest of my family," Kyle replied.

"Oh! What did she say?" She was curious to know Nicole's opinion about the situation. Although, she knew that she had an open mind, Jessi thought that Nicole would be the last person that she would have to be worried about.

"Well she was shocked, angry and …" He stopped for a second. "We didn't talk about it much actually…"

She could see it in his eyes. It wasn't the Trager's reaction he was afraid of. No, it was Amanda; she knew that Kyle loved her and she wasn't sure what had happened between them…

"So Amanda hasn't come back from New York yet?" she said trying not think about that night three weeks ago.

"No she hasn't." He shook his head and sighed in frustration.

Jessi could sense pain and shame coming from Kyle and she immediately felt disappointed. The truth was that she had started to develop feelings for him, feelings that she tried not to pay attention to. Because as far as she knew, that was exactly what Madacorp had programmed her for; to like Kyle, to trick him so she could take the information from him. She knew that she had to prove that whatever feelings she had for Kyle were her own, that Madacorp had nothing to do with them. But how could she achieve that? She really had no clue.

The hard part was that she couldn't confess her feelings to him, she was afraid that he wouldn't have the same emotions for her. Though after their little talk minutes ago about Amanda, she was sure that he did not see her the way she wanted. How stupid she was to think that he might have feelings for her.

"You don't have to tell her Kyle," she said, thinking that she could ease the inner-conflict that she knew he was having in that moment. It was the least thing that she could do for him. She saw his confusion, so she explained. "I mean Amanda. You don't have to tell her Kyle."

"What? Why?" As much as he wanted to be happy with Jessi's attempt to let him off the hook he wasn't. For it meant that he would be keeping another secret from Amanda, and with no doubt this one was worse than the other.

"Well, I'm sure the Tragers won't tell her if you asked them not to. And we have already agreed that what happened that night was a mistake. It's ok with me Kyle. After all, it's not like you have feelings for me or anything." She sighed, knowing that she wasn't being honest. That wasn't what she wanted, not even close. But she had to offer it to him.

"Jessi, are you sure about that? I…" Kyle began, but she didn't let him finish.

"I'm pretty sure Kyle. Don't worry about it, ok? I can take care of myself. Besides Foss will be here for me," she quipped, but he didn't smile, in fact quite the contrary. He furrowed his brow and was about to speak when she beat him to it:

"Is it ok with you Kyle? I mean…" She paused before continuing. "…are you happy with the situation? I know we didn't plan for it, and you may not believe me, but I'm happy…"

"I'm happy too," he quickly asserted. He wasn't sure of what he was saying but it felt like it was the right thing to say at the moment.

Jessi sensed hesitancy in Kyle, but she didn't say anything.

As they embraced each other in a warm hug, Foss was watching them from a distance. He wasn't very happy with what was happening. He knew it wouldn't take long before Madacorp found out that Jessi had come back and that meant that problems were going to start again. And with Jessi's situation he knew that things wouldn't go as smooth as he was hoping and planning for . Foss exhaled noisily and entered the room.

* * *

With widening eyes, Stephan looked at his wife after the shocking news that she dropped on him moments ago. He was speechless. He swallowed hard and sat down on the edge of the bed. Nicole stood before him, waiting for his response.

"Are you sure? I mean it is Kyle," he asked.

"I asked him the same question and he confirmed it," she told him calmly. Unlike him she had had time to cool off after finding out.

"Oh my God," he said. "I can't believe you're going to have to go through this … with Kyle." He added the last two words with disbelief in his tone.

"I know," she said with pure disbelief in her tone as well. She sat down next to him. "I can't imagine how things will go from now on, especially for both Kyle and Jessi."

"But still…" he sighed.

"We still don't know anything for sure Stephan…Maybe they won't …"

"What are you talking about? You think that they would have an abortion…" he said answering his own question.

Nicole shrugged. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I mean they look at things with logic and reason. And as far as I know, Kyle is still with Amanda. How he ended up with Jessi…like this…is a mystery to me."

"Well only he could explain," the man expressed. "Where did he go by the way?" he asked his wife.

She ran her hand through her hair. "She said that Jessi is back in Seattle. So you know what that means…."

"Oh Yeah!" He exhaled nervously.

* * *

"Something is going on." Lori stated. Her mother's state didn't go unnoticed by her or what she had said before leaving the table. 'We need to talk.' She ran that phrase over and over in her mind, hoping somehow she would understand what her mother meant, but it was fruitless, so she turned to her brother for help.

"Emm," he hummed. He looked as if he was doing some serious thinking, but his eyes were fixed on his plate.

"Josh…!" she snarled, trying to get his attention. His disinterest pissed her off.

"What?" he demanded. "Can't a man have a moment for himself?"

"I'm serious Josh! Mom has been acting really …" She tried to find the correct word to describe her mother's demeanor. "…. wired since Kyle's departure." As soon as she heard her own words, Lori furrowed her brow, considering what she had said. Yeah it was true, ever since Kyle left the house; her mother had been acting strange, like… Her chain of thought was cut off when Josh spoke.

"Ok! What do you think is going on?" He turned to her, a serious look on his face.

She shrugged. "How should I know?" she replied.

"I have an idea. How about asking her? I'm sure she would tell us what's bothering her," Josh said with a smirk.

Lori rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly helping." She was quiet for a few seconds. "Do you think it has something to do with whatever Kyle needs to take care of?" she wondered with confusion.

"You seem like you…" He stopped talking as if remembering something important. He scratched the back of his head. "When I went to his room earlier to call him for breakfast, Mom seemed like she was somehow angry with him. I think you might be right. It has something to do with Kyle. I wonder what it is." They were both silent for a few seconds. "Maybe Jessi is back," he suggested with a grin. "And he went to see her." Josh knew how much his sister hated when Jessi was mentioned in front of her. Lori was still angry with what the brunette had done to her, and until that moment she couldn't forgive her for using her as a punching bag. Whenever she heard her name, her blood boiled and all she could think about was revenge.

"I hope not…" she expressed with a sigh.

"I think he likes her." Josh watched his sister, seeking her reaction to his statement, but Lori wasn't concentrating completely with her brother. Her efforts to push the events of that night to the back of her mind prevented her from hearing clearly what he had said.

"Likes who?" she asked absently as she turned to him.

"Jessi," Josh clarified calmly.

"What?" she snapped, fury shining bright from her eyes. "Did he say anything to you?" she demanded with widened eyes. She got closer to her brother, waiting for his answer.

He held up his hands and shook his head, a little scared by the evil expression on Lori's face.

"No, no, no… I was thinking out loud. Never mind what I…"

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked, not letting him finish.

"Well…" he began. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's something I noticed; it's probably nothing…" Lori glared at him. "Ok, ok. For a start, he would spend hours and hours with her on the phone, talking about God only knows what. And his eyes brightened whenever she called and …."

"Oh god that can't be true."

"I mean how much time did he spend with Amanda before she left for New York? He spent most of his time here in the house, it's like he was avoiding her."

"Oh my God you're right. How could I not have noticed that?" She buried her head in her hands for a few seconds. "If that's true I'm going to kill him." With that she left the table and went upstairs to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_****_ : i don't own kyle xy ._**

**_A/N: i thought that the ending of the chapter sucks so i fixed it ._**

* * *

**_chapter 9 :_**

* * *

They left the house together. Through the two hours that Kyle had spent there, a lot of things had been discussed, yet none of them had included Jessi's current situation or the way the situation should be handled or dealt with. They only talked about their abilities, powers and most importantly the affects of the overuse of those powers.

"A new car?" Jessi wondered curiously once they approached the car.

"Yeah," Kyle replied smiling as he pulled out his keys. "I won it."

"Really?" Jessi said, raising an eyebrow with interest. "That's cool." She opened the car door but didn't get in. "How did you do that?" she asked with one hand on the door and the other resting on top of the car, thinking it must have been a challenging contest since the price was a car. Waiting for Kyle to answer her question, her eyes brightened with exhilaration.

"There was a charity event for cancer and there was a contest to win a prize." He patted the car with his hand. "This car. It was easy. It only required placing one hand on the car while standing but if you took your hand off, you were out."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, the brightness in her eyes faltering slightly. "That's it?" she asked in surprise. "That sounds boring. No wonder you won." She got in the car and closed the door waiting for him to follow.

Kyle smiled at her perplexed expression as he got in. "No, not really…" He shrugged and put the key in the ignition. "It was quite the opposite. I had a lot of fun. Everybody was there; the Tragers, Declan, Amanda…" He stopped the moment he mentioned her name, and looking away, cleared his throat.

"If you say so," Jessi whispered.

Running his hand through his hair, Kyle exhaled with frustration before switching on the ignition. He wasn't sure why it felt wrong when he said Amanda's name. All of the sudden, the air was filled with awkwardness and tension; he opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought otherwise.

Sensing the change in Kyle's mood, Jessi glanced at him; he was frowning with eyes fixed on the road and his jaw tight. Unsure of what was going on in his mind and sensing his guilt; she knew that he was mad, maybe not at her but mostly at himself, even though they shared an equal responsibility for her pregnancy. The one thing that she was incapable of making sense of was how did things develop that night to reach such a degree of seriousness? It wasn't like they had planned for it or sought it. It just happened; at least that was something she was positive about. But what she couldn't stop thinking about was why instead of comforting her and then simply leaving, why had he kissed her? And how could their mere kiss have turned into sex? What had made that happen was something she couldn't figure out.

Kyle held her gaze until she looked away. Jessi knew he wasn't about to ask her what was wrong. She shook her head to push her confused thoughts far away and sighed in pain. They barely shared a word for the majority of the trip until Jessi decided to end the awkward silence.

"I don't understand why I should go to school with you today; we're already late for it."

"It's career week. And we're only an hour late, so it's ok I think," he replied calmly.

"What's career week?"

He gave her a weak smile and said, "You'll see."

After they parked the car, they headed towards the school entrance. Jessi cleared her throat and took a deep breath before calling out for Kyle who was leading the way.

He turned to her and noticed her uncertainty and unsure expression.

"You don't want to go in?" he asked with confusion.

She shook her head hoping that Kyle would understand the reason behind her request for secrecy. "It's just…" She bit her lip and then she continued "…I was wondering if it's okay, if you agree of course, not to tell Lori and Josh about me. For now at least until we see how your parents are going to take the news."

Walking back towards her, he stopped in front of her and thought about what she had said. Maybe she wasn't entirely wrong since his siblings weren't much of a fan of Jessi, especially Lori. Nevertheless Lori and Josh would eventually find out the truth. And besides, keeping something from them was a thing that Kyle had sworn never to repeat.

"Yeah, sure. But they're going to find out by the end of the day," he told her. He wasn't sure what made him change his mind so fast. Maybe it was the pleading look in her hazel eyes.

"Thank you," she said once she heard Kyle's reply. Her lips curved into a wide grin and she wrapped her arms around him placing a quick and gentle kiss on his cheek.

As soon as they realized what had just happened, Kyle and Jessi quickly broke the embrace and stepped back from each other.

Jessi rubbed her upper arm feeling a little awkward. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she apologized, eyes down looking at the ground.

"It's ok, nothing happened," Kyle's response came almost instantaneously.

Puzzled by her behavior, he scratched the back of his neck; his eyes widened before he pointed to the entrance, suggesting they continue on their way. She nodded in agreement and followed him into the school.

They had been there for half an hour before they ran into Josh.

"I see you're back," he greeted them with a smile followed by a wink meant for Kyle.

"Yes I am," Jessi said a little confused when she saw his wink. She looked from Kyle and back to Josh waiting for one of them to break the silence that followed.

Josh was the first to speak, advising Kyle to select doctor as the perfect job for him.

"Why?" they both wondered in union.

"So you can treat Andy. You are…" he began, but Jessi interrupted him.

"What's wrong with Andy?"

"She has cancer," Josh said, sounding a bit annoyed and uncomfortable by her interference in their conversation.

"I'm sorry Josh," Jessi said. Looking around her, she could spot a lot of students nearby; none of them were friends of hers, except for Kyle…If she could even consider him a friend anymore. She felt alone as she stood a few feet away from Kyle and Josh, not interested in listening to Josh's fruitless attempts to convince Kyle to become a doctor.

She left the crowded room, seeking some quite. She didn't know where she was heading until she reached the school roof. She sighed as she sat on the edge, choosing a place where no one could see her from the ground level. As she sat there, looking down, she couldn't help but to wonder, if she could survive a fall from there. She didn't know, since she hadn't had much training to determine for sure. The only training she'd had was based mostly on exploring her mental abilities, not the physical ones. Reading through Adam's files, she was able to find out her real capacities, healing and Telekinesis and many other powers that she still couldn't practice due to the sudden headaches and nose bleeding that she experience every time. She found the answer for that in Adam's notebooks; he had explained that by the limited capability of the brain to support such massive power. According to his files, those signs were not only an indication of the overuse of her mental abilities but also the physical ones. But she wouldn't know that, since she hadn't had any physical training to verify that.

Her mind drifted back to the day she had found out she was pregnant, how shocked she had been and terrified she still was. She was still not sure how she was going to handle this new situation. Her eyes dropping to her lap, her hand reached for her flat belly. She could barely manage to take care of herself, even if Kyle or Foss were around her, she still couldn't imagine herself with a child. She was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she couldn't sense Kyle's presence.

Kyle had noticed her absence and had decided to start looking for her. He had followed her heartbeats though it was a hard task considering the numerous people in the school. He was surprised to find her there on the roof. As he got closer, it scared him a little seeing her sitting at the edge. She was staring ahead of her, clearly her mind was elsewhere and she was unaware of him.

"Hey Jessi…" he uttered hoping that the sound of his voice would pull her back to reality. He sighed in relief when she looked at him, though she was frowning.

"What are doing here?" she asked. She seemed pale and weary and her eyes were bloodshot. It was his turn to frown when he laid his eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern. Getting closer to her, he brushed his hands down her shoulders and glanced down at her. "Hey let me help you." He offered her his hand but she ignored it. He sat down next to her when she made no attempt to listen to him.

"I'm fine Kyle, I just needed air," she whispered, barely managing to say those words. "I'm only…" Jessi was interrupted by a burp that had forced its way up her throat. She clasped both of her hands in front of her mouth, knowing what would be coming next. Kyle shot upright, quickly helping her up.

"Jessi?"

She shook her head, not wanting to say anything as she felt the familiar tingling in her lower belly. Jumping up from the edge, she ran to the nearest corner and dropped down on her knees.

Kyle watched with wide eyes as Jessi threw up. He rushed over to her side, not knowing what to do. Unsure, he placed a soothing hand on her back.

As another wave of nausea hit her, Jessi reached a shaky hand up, trying to push Kyle away. She smacked his chest, emphasizing that she really did not need him to see this, but he remained sitting by her. Her flat hand turned into a grasp, holding on to his shirt desperately. Once the retching stopped, Jessi wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Letting go of Kyle, she stood up and walked past him. Kyle got up too, watching her walk away from him. When she turned around, she looked down for a few seconds before she dared to look up at Kyle's caring face.

"You really don't have to worry about this, it's completely normal. I can handle it," she pleaded, rubbing her upper arms with her hands.

Kyle remained standing in front of her. "You're not fine Jessi. We need to take you home," he said in a determined voice, letting her know that there was no sense in arguing. That did not mean that Jessi was not going to try, of course.

"No, Kyle" she said, feeling utterly exhausted.

* * *

"I though you said we were going home." She asked with disbelieve, once she realized where she was. Kyle parked the car and turned to her "I know" he nodded "my home."

She gave him a forlorn sigh "I though you're going to take me back to Foss's."

"Well, I thought considering your state… "

"I'm fine Kyle" she interrupted him, but he ignored her and kept on talking "…and with Josh and Lori still at school, we could have chance to talk to Nicole." He glanced at the house before looking back at her

"So what do you think?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Okay "she nodded seeing no point in arguing with him, they left the car. Slowly, making their way toward the house entrance, they stopped just a step away from the door, looking at each other; they both took a deep breath. His hand on the knob "Are you ready to do this?"

Jessi rolled her eyes, as she started to form her reply, the door open revealing an angry Stephan.

"You two have a lot to explain." He snarled as he opened the door fully and backed allowing their entrance.

She turned to Kyle "I think that answers your question."She smirked. He was stunned by Stephan's welcoming. Inhaling nervously; Kyle watched as jessi entered the house, he did the same, catching up on her.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it. i was planing on updating the story once a week from now on , so i hope it's okay with you._**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : Sorry if you thought that this is a new chapter but I hope you still remember this story. I simply wanted to assure you that I haven't forgotten about this fic and I promise you that I'll finish it. I'm only trying to focus on each fic at the time. I was planning on carry on with the story once I finish "What happen after the final" and only about two chapters are left to and it so I'm asking you to bear with me for a while here because I know what it feels when the author all of the sudden stops updating his story. I have everything figured out , the only problem is that I had wrote the next chapter of this story since the summer but never had a chance to type it because I thought it sucked so after school started and I had to focus on my study . Anyway, I'm not seeking excuses here just for you to understand my situation and apologize for keeping you waiting….

that applies on all my unfinished stories , once I complete one ,i'll try to finish the next fic .

I hated the first draft of the chapter because in it I was planning on killing both jessi and the baby and sadly I still do , I don't know how am I going to avoid such sad ending considering that it's exactly how I'm ending my fist fic.

GY_


End file.
